This invention relates to protective covers or sheaths and more particularly to protective sheaths for interconnecting straps employed on apparel.
As is known in the art, clothing and other apparel often include straps used to fasten one portion of the apparel to another portion or to an external item. For example, wrist watch straps fasten or wristwatch to the wrist of a wearer, a belt disposed around a wearer's waist has first and second ends coupled to each other. Similarly, straps provided on a baseball cap afford variability in hat size to accommodate a specific individual. The interconnection straps employed with baseball caps, for example, are typically made of plastic and have cooperating bosses on the engagement portions thereof to permit the respective straps to be disengageably fastened to one another for the purpose of sizing the cap to accommodate a specific wearer. Such straps and the engagement regions thereof, can contact the user and may cause abrasion and discomfort. Additionally such straps may become inadvertently detached due to the fact the engagement portions of the respective straps are exposed permitting one of the straps to be caught so as to pull the cooperative engagement regions of the respective straps apart. Furthermore, such straps also fail to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance.